warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowkit (SaL)
"You could say I'm a Scrawny excuse for a cat, smelling of Pine Needles, too young to understand the concept of loyalty and the differences facing all of the Clans in Warrior life. Although really the Breeze feels natural to me. My blood is twinged more of the place I should have been, rather than where I truly come from. It is my wish to join you." Shadowkit about joining WindClan, Shaded Wind, Chapter 24 Description Shadowkit is an Elegant, Young, Lithe, Handsome, Long Haired, Thick-Furred, Skinny Dark Gray Tom with Long whiskers, a bushy tail, nicked ear, and Jay-Blue eyes. History In the Shadow and Lake arc: Shaded Wind Shadowkit is born to Emeraldflare and Hawkpelt along with his littermates Clearkit, Falconkit, Lightningkit, and Bronzekit. He is first seen in the nursery with his littermates and his older siblings Hailpaw, Waterpaw, and Thunderpaw. Hawkpelt is seen looking at his newest kits admiringly, and Emeraldflare starts feeling guilty. Shadowkit enters Emeraldflare's thoughts. And see's a Lithe Cream-Coloured Tom. And he hears Emeraldflare's voice, saying to the Tom, who she identifies as Duskwhisker, that she would return to ShadowClan. Although before he can hear anymore, he finds himself back in the nursery. And he is horrified. He asks Emeraldflare if they can talk in private, and, although puzzled, she agrees. They get to the side of the Medicine den. And he asks Emeraldflare if she will ever tell his littermates the truth about their birth. Emeraldflare, horrified, asks what he means. He replies with saying that he knows who their true father is. Emeraldflare asks how he knew, making no effort to defend herself. Shadowkit hesitates, and replies that anyone who couldn't see the truth, shouldn't be able to see through haze. Emeraldflare begs him not to tell his littermates about what he knew, and he reluctantly agrees. He is later seen at Hailpaw, Thunderpaw, and Waterpaw's Warrior ceremony. After they receive their names, Hailstrike, Thunderfire, and Waterfern, Shadowkit speaks up. Saying he has had visions of the future, and that him leaving for WindClan was the only way to save the Clans, not revealing Emeraldflare's secret. Although what the Clan didn't know was that he really did have prophetic dreams. Rainstar agrees to let him go, and he sets off for WindClan. When he gets onto WindClan territory he sees a patrol consisting of Kindlepaw, Tawnytail, and Lavaflight. The patrol looks at him warmly and ask him his name, he replies with Shadowkit, and the patrol say that he smells like a ShadowClan kit. Tawnytail asks him if he wants to be escorted back to the ShadowClan camp, with a note of sympathy. Shadowkit replies by saying that he left ShadowClan, and wished to join WindClan. The patrol look at each other talk about his request, and agree to take him to Ashstar. When they reach the WindClan camp, Shadowkit tells Ashstar that he wishes to join him, and Ashstar, shocked by his wisdom, lets him join WindClan. He reflects, noticing that Hailstrike, Thunderfire, and Waterfern were actually his Half-Siblings. Later he sees Thunderfire coming into the WindClan camp to tell Shadowkit that Waterfern had died of Greencough. Shadowkit lets out a yowl of anguish at the news, and storms off to the nursery. Hailstrike looked after him sympathetically, with sorrow and grief brimming in his gaze. Shadowkit dreams and finds himself in StarClan, he sees Waterfern, and sadness engulfs the young kit. Waterfern delivers him with a message, she tells him that Ashstar is losing faith, and Shadowkit has to save his Clan. Shadowkit awakens, with destiny heavy on his shoulders. Clear Water In a dream, Shadowkit receives a prophecy from Jayfeather, Shadows are darkening the lake, although another Shadow can expose the light that needs to be seen, a Shaded Leaf will follow a Lightning Storm to expel the darkness.' ''He wakes up to see his Foster Mother, Squirrelstorm, and Foster Sister, Snowkit, asleep. He walks out of the nursery to see the Medicine Cat, Kestrelfeather, speaking to a starry cat. Shadowkit creeps closer to hear the spirit talking to Kestrelfeather in a quiet voice, he hears Kestrelfeather saying his name, but he cannot make out the other words said. His father, Duskwhisker, is seen playing with Kindlekit and Smokekit, looking at him lovingly. Shadowkit, puzzled, asks why Duskwhisker was playing with Kindlekit and Smokekit. Duskwhisker responds by saying that they're his sons, Duskwhisker is mentioned to be proud when he metions it. Shadowkit finds himself in Duskwhisker's thoughts, he sees Kindlekit and Smokekit's mother, Flurrytail. Shadowkit realises that Duskwhisker is Flurrytail's mate, and that Kindlekit and Smokekit are his Half-Brothers. He then tells Duskwhisker that he is his father, much to his surprise. After finding out that his father was Flurrytail's mate, she becomes his new foster mother over Squirrelstorm, although Flurrytail doesn't know that Duskwhisker He sees a Flame-Coloured tom who delivers a prophecy to him '''Shadow will meet similarities in jay, and flame will rise. He feels overwhelming heat, followed by a snap of cold air, and is jerked back to the present. He later overhears Kestrelfeather talking to Ashstar about Shadowkit being a Medicine Cat Apprentice. Shadowkit reflects that he would like for that to happen Interesting Facts - Shadowkit is full WindClan - Shadowleaf72 thinks that he went to ThunderClan on the way to WindClan, this will be revealed in Hawkpelt's Despair - Shadowkit suspected that Hawkpelt wasn't his father before he saw into Emeraldflare's thoughts -Shadowleaf72 thinks that the Flame-Coloured tom who visited him was Flametail Kin Members Father: Duskwhisker- Living (As of Clear Water) Mother: Emeraldflare- Living (As of Clear Water) Brothers: Falconkit- Living (As of Clear Water) Clearkit- Living (As of Clear Water) Lightningkit- Living (As of Clear Water) Bronzekit- Living (As of Clear Water) Half-Brothers: Hailstrike- Living (As of Clear Water) Thunderfire- Living (As of Clear Water) Kindlepaw- Living (As of Clear Water) Smokepaw- Living (As of Clear Water) Half-Sisters: 'Waterfern- Deceased, verified StarClan member '''Foster Mothers: '''Squirrelstorm- Living (As of Clear water) Flurrytail- Living (As of Clear Water) '''Foster Sister: '''Snowpaw- Living (As of Clear Water) Quotes: ''"Ashstar is losing faith, Shadowkit, StarClan is struggling to make him see the light we possess, if he completely gives up his belief, WindClan will fall, and others will follow." Waterfern to Shadowkit, Shaded Wind, Chapter 26. "You view me differently to who I am, I may appear a mouse-brained young kit who went off for an adventure on the moor, but I truly belong here, trust me, I will prove my worth if you give me the chance." Shadowkit asking Ashstar to let him join WindClan, Shaded Wind, Chapter 24. "When are you going to tell the truth? When are you going to tell us who we really are?" Shadowkit to Emeraldflare after he finds out who his father really is, Shaded Wind, Chapter 22 '''Shadowkit: ''"Why are you playing with Kindlepaw and Smokepaw?"'' Duskwhisker: ''"They're my kits!"'' Duskwhisker: ''"Are you OK, Shadowkit? You look like a hole's just opened up in front of you."'' Shadowkit: ''"Oh, yes fine, it's just, well, can I talk to you in private?"'' Duskwhisker: ''"Uhh, sure, what is it."'' Shadowkit: ''"Duskwhisker, you have walked a twisted path, and, reward or punishment, you are my father."'' Duskwhisker: ''"What?!"'' Shadowkit: ''"You are a deeply respected Warrior for a reason, although they do not know what you have truly done, you deserve your respect. You have shown, to me at least, that you can get over the past and focus on the future. You must have been mates with Flurrytail before Emeraldflare, but it shows that you are strong by coming back and recovering from Emeraldflare. You are an honourable Warrior, no matter what you have done."'' Shadowkit and Duskwhisker about Shadowkit, Kindlepaw, and Smokepaw's birth, Clear Water, Chapter 2